


Summer

by Candy_Floss



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Floss/pseuds/Candy_Floss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se Daniel si fosse sforzato, avrebbe saputo dire la data esatta in cui era iniziata quella storia, anche se era davvero assurda. Insomma, erano anni che passava davanti a quella scuola di danza per andare al campo di allenamento, e mai si era fermato a guardare ciò che capitava al di là del vetro. Sta di fatto che un giorno, con gli altri della squadra di rugby in cui giocava, si erano dati appuntamento da quelle parti, e mentre aspettava si era soffermato ad osservare la manciata di ragazzi che si esibivano in complicati movimenti alla sbarra.<br/>Era stata la fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Come ho immaginato Mads in questa storia  
> https://scontent-a-ams.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xaf1/v/t1.0-9/10488175_264208423770497_585735834255285025_n.jpg?oh=c2e174f019bded12351f29eabf02ab59&oe=543F934B

Se Daniel si fosse sforzato, avrebbe saputo dire la data esatta in cui era iniziata quella storia, anche se era davvero assurda. Insomma, erano anni che passava davanti a quella scuola di danza per andare al campo di allenamento, e mai si era fermato a guardare ciò che capitava al di là del vetro. Sta di fatto che un giorno, con gli altri della squadra di rugby in cui giocava, si erano dati appuntamento da quelle parti, e mentre aspettava si era soffermato ad osservare la manciata di ragazzi che si esibivano in complicati movimenti alla sbarra.  
Era stata la fine.  
Daniel non aveva mai avuto troppi problemi con la propria sessualità. La verità era che non ci aveva mai fatto molto caso. Certo, non aveva mai detto a nessuno di quella volta in cui aveva pensato che David Collins avesse proprio un bel culo. O che avrebbe potuto guardare per ore il viso di Ben Sedaris. O che a volte si fermava ad osservare qualche sconosciuto attraente per la strada. Insomma, erano stati incidenti in mezzo alla sua lunga lista di conquiste femminili. Sicuramente succedeva anche agli altri, no?  
Sta di fatto che dopo quella volta, ogni martedì e giovedì, giorni in cui doveva andare ad allenamento, partiva da casa un quarto d’ora prima per potersi fermare alla scuola e osservare quel ragazzo.  
Dio onnipotente.  
Era certo di non averlo mai visto in giro. Insomma, non che Chester fosse poi così piccola, però più o meno tra gente della stessa età ci si conosceva, e quel ragazzo non sembrava né troppo più grande né più piccolo di lui. In realtà era così particolare che era praticamente impossibile dire quanti anni potesse avere.  
Nessuno dei suoi tratti, se preso singolarmente, poteva dirsi davvero attraente, ma presi tutti assieme erano mozzafiato. Almeno, questo era quello che pensava Daniel. E poi quel corpo da ballerino… Aveva le mani che prudevano dalla voglia di toccargli il fondoschiena.  
Una volta aveva avuto l’impressione che lo avesse beccato mentre lo fissava, e si era affrettato a scappare via. Non si era fermato davanti alla scuola per due settimane, ma alla fine la tentazione era stata troppo forte e aveva ceduto.  
Ora l’estate si stava avvicinando, e la scuola di danza avrebbe chiuso per le vacanze. Il pensiero lo rendeva triste.  
-Ehi Dan!- lo chiamò Sean, il capitano della squadra, nonché suo migliore amico. -Vuoi un passaggio?  
-Oggi no, grazie.- rispose Daniel, fresco di doccia e con la voce decisamente demoralizzata. -Oggi vado a piedi.  
Sean lo guardò sorpreso, ma non insistette.  
-Allora ci si vede sabato, giusto?  
-Sì sì, a sabato.  
Daniel si avviò con passo mogio per la strada. Di solito non faceva mai il percorso inverso per tornare a casa. Quel giorno però aveva voglia di camminare e dare un’occhiata extra alla scuola, giusto per fare il pieno prima che gli fosse negato quel piacere per almeno tre mesi. E se i loro allenamenti non avessero più coinciso? E se non fosse tornato a ballare?  
Santo dio Craig, si disse, datti una calmata. A cosa stava pensando? Doveva togliersi quel ragazzo dalla testa. Anche se non lo avesse più rivisto non sarebbe successo nulla. Avrebbe chiesto a Mary Ann di uscire, finalmente, visto che sapeva benissimo che lei non aspettava altro, ed era piuttosto carina.  
Quel pensiero non lo fece stare meglio.  
Stava prendendo a calci un sassolino quando alzò la testa, rendendosi conto di essere arrivato alla scuola.  
Si piantò in mezzo al marciapiedi.  
Era lì, era proprio lì ed era lui, che parlava con qualcuno e sorrideva. Aveva un sorriso bellissimo. Ed era glorioso con quei pantaloni della tuta e la t shirt. Aveva un corpo fantastico anche senza il body. I suoi capelli castano chiari erano legati in una coda morbida, ancora bagnati dalla doccia che doveva essersi fatto.  
Il ragazzo si voltò e lo vide, e anche lui parve bloccarsi per un attimo a metà di una frase. Poi un ghigno gli increspò le labbra, e mormorò qualcosa al suo compagno, per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui. Daniel non si era mosso di un centimetro, e lui gli si stava avvicinando.  
-Ciao.- disse il ragazzo.  
-Uh.- rispose intelligentemente Daniel. -Ciao.  
Il ragazzo sembrò davvero divertito. -E’ bello conoscere finalmente il mio fan.  
Aveva un accento. Quel ragazzo aveva un accento, ed era fantastico. Dio del cielo, era fregato sul serio.  
-Io sono Mads.- disse il ragazzo allungando una mano. Daniel la prese dopo averla guardata imbambolato.  
-Daniel.- Dopo un momento un po’ troppo lungo, lasciò andare la presa e si mosse imbarazzato. -Non sono uno stalker.  
Mads scoppiò a ridere, e Daniel si sentì un po’ mortificato.  
-Scusami.- disse Mads con un mezzo sorriso. -Scusa, non sto ridendo di te. È che è da secoli che morivo dalla voglia di sapere come ti chiami.  
Daniel si passò una mano tra i corti capelli biondi, e si sentì meglio. -Davvero?  
-Certo.- A quel punto anche Mads sembrò imbarazzarsi. -Scusa, forse è uscita male.  
-No! No no, è uscita, uh… benissimo.  
Un silenzio impacciato calò tra di loro, ma alla fine Mads parve riprendersi e disse: -Mm, ti andrebbe di bere qualcosa?  
Daniel non rispose subito, colto alla sprovvista.  
-Solo se… puoi. Se hai voglia, ecco.  
-Sì! Sì, certo, mi va, fantastico.  
Diciassette anni buttati via, pensò Daniel, ma il sorriso contento di Mads lo rassicurò.  
Mandò un messaggio a sua madre e andarono a bere qualcosa in un pub lì vicino.  
Finirono per restare lì per più di due ore. Mads gli raccontò che si era trasferito con la famiglia da più o meno un anno. Era danese, e Daniel rimase assolutamente affascinato. Il padre di Mads era un ingegnere e aveva ricevuto un’offerta di lavoro in una qualche azienda di Chester. Gli raccontò di quanto fosse stato difficile all’inizio, ma la sua buona conoscenza dell’inglese lo aveva aiutato. Venne fuori che aveva tre anni più di Daniel, e avrebbe davvero voluto entrare alla Royal Ballet Academy.  
-Andrò a fare il provino a settembre.- disse con una luce negli occhi. Daniel si sentì stringere appena il cuore, ma per il resto era fantastico.  
-È davvero meraviglioso!- disse sinceramente. -Io non credo che continuerò con il rugby. È divertente, ma vorrei fare altro della mia vita.  
-Per esempio?- chiese Mads, il mento sulla mano e uno sguardo interessato.  
-Beh, in realtà… Sai, mi piace recitare.- rispose imbarazzato, anche se si rendeva conto che per un ballerino il teatro non doveva sembrare chissà quanto distante dal proprio mondo.  
-Davvero? Forte!-  
Quando si separarono, si erano già scambiati il numero di telefono. A Daniel sembrava davvero incredibile. Quella mattina non sapevano nemmeno l’uno il nome dell’altro, e adesso avevano un appuntamento per sabato…  
Sabato.  
Cazzo, la partita. Come aveva potuto dimenticare la partita?  
Si affrettò a tirare fuori il telefono e comporre rapidamente un sms.  
-Cosa ne pensi delle partite di rugby?- chiese.  
Sperò che la posizione di Mads fosse favorevole. Quando, pochi secondi dopo, ottenne risposta, si ritrovò a sorridere come un ebete.

**

Quella sarebbe stata l’ultima partita della stagione. Era sempre nervoso prima di partite particolarmente importanti, e questa volta lo era ancora di più pensando a chi si trovava in mezzo al pubblico. Sperò davvero di non fare la figura dell’idiota.  
-Ehi, tutto bene?- gli chiese Sean. -È da giorni che sei strano.  
-Dici?- rispose laconico Daniel.  
Sean lo guardò sospettoso, ma uno dei motivi per i quali erano migliori amici era che non si stavano troppo addosso. Magari Daniel glielo avrebbe raccontato, quando avesse avuto qualcosa di più concreto in mano.

Chissà, forse l’incentivo a fare bella figura lo fece giocare meglio, perché alla fine, oltre a non inciampare sui propri piedi, riuscirono anche a vincere la partita.  
Era sudato fradicio, pieno di erba e fango e con qualche graffio in più, ma quando uscì dallo spogliatoio Daniel era galvanizzato (nonché di nuovo con un aspetto umano).  
Mads lo stava aspettando, e la sensazione di euforia di Daniel aumentò.  
-Ciao.- gli disse Mads, un sorriso su quella bocca che a quel punto Daniel moriva dalla voglia di baciare. Da giovedì non aveva fatto che pensare a quello, e mentre messaggiavano fino a tarda notte aveva avuto il sospetto che lo desiderasse anche l’altro.  
-Ciao.- rispose Daniel, trattenendosi a malapena da quell'impulso. -Ragazzi- disse ai suoi compagni di squadra. -lui è Mads. Vuoi venire a festeggiare con noi?- si affrettò a chiedergli, pregando che accettasse. 

Fu una serata perfetta. Mads era perfetto. Entrò subito in sintonia coi suoi compagni di squadra. Uno avrebbe potuto pensare che uno studente di danza classica fosse snob e con la puzza sotto il naso, ma lui non era così. Rispose colpo su colpo a tutte le battute che gli fecero, prestandosi pure a dimostrare quanto fosse snodato, esibendosi in un ponte che diede qualche problema alle normali funzioni di Daniel.  
Dio beato, era davvero sexy.  
Le occhiate che Sean gli lanciava lasciavano intendere che avesse intuito qualcosa. Quando Daniel si scusò per andare in bagno, Sean lo seguì.  
-Stronzo.- gli disse l’amico, dandogli un pugno bonario. -Quando pensavi di dirmelo eh?  
-Dirti cosa?- rispose Daniel, in parte sollevato che Sean non lo stesse già picchiando a sangue. Doveva ammettere che lo aveva temuto.  
-Sei proprio una testa di cazzo, Danny. Lasciatelo dire.- Sean si fece serio. -Lo sai che ti puoi fidare di me, vero?  
Daniel sospirò e si sentì in colpa a non avergli detto prima della sua cotta, anche se fino a due giorni prima non c’era stato nemmeno il pensiero che potesse succedere qualcosa.  
-Ma certo, Sean. È solo che… ci siamo parlati due giorni fa per la prima volta. Non volevo tenertelo nascosto, ok? Era solo…  
-Va bene va bene.- disse Sean sorridendo. -Non volevo farti il terzo grado. Solo… Non devi preoccuparti. È fantastico.  
Daniel sorrise, e sentì ancora una volta il profondo affetto che lo legava a Sean. -Grazie amico.  
Alla fine della serata Daniel era decisamente brillo, e sospettava che parte della responsabilità fosse da dare all’euforia che sentiva a guardare Mads negli occhi.  
-Posso offrirti un passaggio?- sussurrò questo al suo orecchio quando gli altri iniziarono ad andare via.  
-Uh.- disse Daniel, ingoiando a vuoto. -Sicuro.  
Salutarono gli altri, e si avviarono verso la macchina di Mads.  
-Wow amico.- esclamò Daniel quando la vide per la prima volta. -È una vera bellezza!  
Daniel stava ammirando la vecchia Camaro del ’69 dalla vernice nera quando le mani di Mads gli presero il viso, voltandoglielo per baciarlo.  
Daniel superò in fretta la sorpresa, chiudendo gli occhi e prendendo i fianchi di Mads. Cristo santo, era davvero alto.  
Mads lo sbatté contro il fianco della vettura, sospirando contro la sua bocca, lasciandogli andare il viso per prendergli i polsi, inchiodandoglieli sopra la testa.  
-Cazzo.- disse con la sua voce profonda, quell’accento sexy che faceva vibrare Daniel. -È da quando sei entrato in campo che volevo farlo.  
-Solo?- grugnì Daniel, mordendo il labbro inferiore e carnoso del ragazzo. -Io è da mesi.-  
Mads ridacchiò, e continuarono a baciarsi per lunghissimi minuti.  
Cazzo se era eccitato.  
-I miei sono fuori città.- disse Mads, quando si fermarono per riprendere fiato.  
-Oh.- esclamò Daniel. -Sì.  
Il viaggio in macchina fu assolutamente eterno, anche se non prese più di dieci minuti. Daniel aveva avvertito a casa di non aspettarlo, e quando entrarono dalla porta d’ingresso del villino della famiglia di Mads, qualunque pensiero coerente era andato a farsi benedire.  
-Di qua.- respirò Mads contro le sue labbra. Non riuscivano a tenere le mani lontane l’uno dall’altro.  
La camera di Mads era eccezionalmente ordinata, riuscì a notare Daniel, ma quello che catturò di più la sua attenzione fu il letto a una piazza e mezza, che sarebbe stato perfetto per loro due.  
Oh cazzo, stava per fare sesso con un uomo per la prima volta.  
Il pensiero spense un po’ di fervore, e Mads, che aveva le mani su per la sua maglietta, se ne rese subito conto.  
-Hai cambiato idea?- chiese, affrettandosi ad allontanarsi da lui. Chissà come, erano già seduti sul letto.  
-No! No, è solo che… io…- Daniel si morse le labbra gonfie.  
Gli occhi scuri di Mads lo scrutarono, e gli sorrise dolce. Lo baciò di nuovo, con più calma questa volta. Lo fece sdraiare e gli salì sopra, schiacciandolo appena. Quando gli baciò l’orecchio, Daniel rabbrividì.  
-Non ti preoccupare.- sussurrò piano Mads. -Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo. E se ti vuoi fermare, devi solo dirmelo.  
La mano che Daniel sentì tra le gambe gli fece pensare a tutto tranne che a fermarsi. Si rilassò, perché provava una strana fiducia per questo ragazzo. Sentiva che poteva contare su di lui.  
Portò i palmi sulle sue natiche, massaggiando la carne attraverso stoffa dei jeans attillati e sentendosi andare a fuoco. Le loro magliette sparirono, e Daniel si impegnò a lasciare un succhiotto su una delle clavicole sporgenti di Mads. Era tutto ossa e muscoli affusolati, e lo stava facendo impazzire. Sollevo il bacino, sfregando la propria erezione su una coscia di lui, sentendolo trattenere il respiro. Mads lo guardò negli occhi quando si sollevò in ginocchio per slacciargli la zip, e Daniel faceva fatica a respirare. Era completamente stregato.  
I suoi pantaloni con l’intimo finirono sul pavimento, e furono seguiti da quelli di Mads. Nella stanza buia si sentivano solo i loro respiri eccitati, i loro occhi magneticamente attratti, quelli scuri di Mads e quelli azzurro ghiaccio di Daniel. Gemette anche se Mads quasi non lo stava toccando, semplicemente perché la tensione sessuale tra loro due lo stava portando al limite, e abbassò le palpebre.  
Avvertì più che sentire Mads prendere qualcosa dal comodino, e poi era su di lui, i loro sessi che sfregavano i maniera perfetta.  
-Oh cazzo.- Daniel aprì le gambe e gli portò le ginocchia ai fianchi, per avere più contatto. Gli afferrò le scapole ossute, affondando le unghie nella pelle. -N-non ti…  
Una mano andò tra le sue natiche, e lo toccò piano. Il suo primo impulso fu di tendersi, il cuore che perdeva un battito.  
Mads si alzò su un gomito e lo guardò in viso. Subito Daniel non riuscì a guardarlo, ma Mads chiamò piano il suo nome. Daniel ricambiò lo sguardo mentre Mads continuava a toccarlo. Daniel aprì la bocca per prendere più ossigeno, perché se da una parte quel tocco lo innervosiva, dall’altra avrebbe voluto che fosse di più, solo un po’ di più. Fece un vago accenno di assenso, e sentì un dito bagnato di lubrificante entrare dentro di lui, solo la punta.  
Il verso che uscì dalla gola di Daniel lo avrebbe imbarazzato in qualunque altro momento, ma ora non riusciva a pensare a niente. Era intimo, era strano, e lo voleva. Mads affondò ancora un po’, con attenzione. Aveva dita lunghe e affusolate. Quando fu dentro del tutto piegò il dito, come in un gesto invitante. Lo fece un paio di volte, finché Daniel non inarcò la schiena, facendosi sfuggire un verso sorpreso. Gli sembrò che qualcuno gli avesse stretto lo stomaco in un pugno. Mads riprese a strusciarsi, mantenendo quel movimento, facendolo impazzire. Il polpastrello di Mads lo sfiorava e a Daniel sembrava che tutti i nervi del suo corpo venissero toccati allo stesso momento. Prese il viso di Mads e lo baciò con passione, chiudendo gli occhi e gemendo senza ritegno. Quando venne, un po’ per l’attrito tra i loro sessi, un po' per le dita, ora due, che lo toccavano così intimamente, fu tra i più intensi della sua breve vita, perché gli partì da dentro.  
Si lasciò andare tra le lenzuola, gli arti che sembravano di gelatina. Mads gli baciò il collo dolcemente, ancora duro contro il suo ventre. Daniel affondò le mani tra i suoi capelli sudati, sentendosi un po’ in colpa per essere venuto per primo.  
Mads risalì fino al suo orecchio.  
-Puoi stringere le gambe?- gli chiese, la voce fradicia di eccitazione. Daniel annuì solo, la voce ancora persa da qualche parte.  
Quando sentì il sesso umido di Mads affondare tra le sue cosce e il suo grugnito di soddisfazione, una scintilla esausta di eccitazione gli fece contrarre i muscoli. Mads gemette, mormorando qualche parola incomprensibile a denti stretti. Daniel fece scivolare le mani lungo la sua schiena sinuosa, prendendogli ancora una volta i glutei tra le mani, spingendolo contro di sé, tra le proprie cosce ormai bagnate.  
-Dejilige*.- gemette Mads con voce strozzata. -Du er smuk**.  
Daniel non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse dicendo, ma suonava come un complimento, quindi si limitò a muovere i fianchi, lasciando che Mads si prendesse il proprio piacere, guardando il suo corpo muoversi con movimenti liquidi.  
Sentì quando lo bagnò del proprio seme, abbandonandosi poi su di lui. Mads rotolò su un fianco per non schiacciarlo, il respiro accelerato e un’espressione di delizia su quei tratti particolari e belli a modo loro. Daniel lo guardò sorridendo e fiero di se stesso.  
Rimasero in silenzio per lunghi minuti, riprendendo fiato, il sudore che si raffreddava sulla loro pelle. Non c’era imbarazzo o tensione, solo l’euforia languida che seguiva un orgasmo soddisfacente. Quando Mads riaprì gli occhi e ricambiò il suo sguardo, Daniel si sentì felice.  
-Doccia.- disse Mads, la voce roca. -È bella grande.  
-È un invito?- chiese Daniel ghignando.  
-Decisamente.  
E avrebbe mai potuto dire di no?

**Author's Note:**

> *Bellissimo  
> **Sei bello


End file.
